Nouveau Foyer
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: OS L'hiver suivant la mort des époux Potter et la trahison de Sirius, Remus cherche difficilement la paix. Il choisit de s'éloigner du monde sorcier pour oublier.


**Un Nouveau Foyer**

La lune se couchait derrière l'horizon et, à l'est, le ciel commençait à s'illuminer des premières lueurs de l'aube. L'air était humide et glacial en cette matinée d'hiver. De la forêt s'échappaient d'entêtantes senteurs de conifères et tout était paisible. Un cri douloureux déchira soudain la nuit mourante. Une silhouette animale était recroquevillée dans le sous-bois, gémissante et agitée de longues convulsions. Enfin, elle s'immobilisa.

Remus haletait. Il avait toujours espoir que les transformations soient moins douloureuses, qu'il s'y habituerait. Il était à chaque fois cruellement déçu. Le jeune homme se leva avec précaution et se mit en marche en titubant. Ses bras étaient étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine et il frissonnait violemment. Il chercha un moment le baluchon de ses vêtements, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait mis à l'abri sur les branches d'un arbre. Il put enfin se couvrir et se réchauffer un petit peu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans cette région d'Angleterre. Il cherchait un travail, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, et cet endroit en valait bien un autre. Et peut-être que de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ses amis ici jouait-il un peu dans sa décision. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Sauf ce traître de Sirius…

Il marchait en direction du village où il logeait, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Vous n'avez pas froid, habillé comme ça ? »  
Remus sursauta. Une femme déjà âgée le regardait en souriant, chaudement vêtue pour affronter l'hiver. Elle avait un panier de commission au bras et son air sympathique évoquait irrésistiblement une mère de famille pour le jeune homme.

Il sourit à son tour avant de répondre.  
« -Un peu, si. Je crois que je vais vite aller me mettre au chaud.  
-Vous êtes tout bleu. Vous allez finir gelé si vous continuez. Le village est encore loin et ma maison est juste à coté. Venez, si vous voulez. Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé et vous repartirez ensuite.  
-Merci beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
-S'imposer ! Je ne vous aurais pas invité, sinon. Et personne ne devrait rester dans un froid comme ça le jour de Noël. »  
Remus cilla. Il avait oublié. Il se détendit un peu et accepta finalement la proposition.

La femme le fit entrer dans une cuisine proprette, bien rangée et chaleureuse. Sans lui demander son avis, elle le fit asseoir et l'enroula dans un grand plaid bien chaud. Elle fit taire ses protestations polies et commença à préparer le thé.  
« -Vous savez, vous me rappelez mon fils. Il était toujours dehors, à courir par monts et par vaux quel que soit le temps. Il ne tenait pas en place, à l'époque...  
-Il s'est calmé, maintenant ?  
-Pour sûr ! Il reste bien à sa place maintenant. »

Elle fit un geste rapide pour essuyer une larme. Remus eut un drôle de pressentiment et il fronça les sourcils. Son hôtesse reprit.  
« -On l'a enterré à coté de mon mari l'année dernière. Il avait fait une mauvaise chute. On l'a retrouvé dans un ravin…  
-Je suis désolé, madame. Je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, jeune homme. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et je vois bien que vous aussi, vous avez eu des soucis. »

Remus frémit sous le regard maternel de cette femme. Elle avait un instinct précis. Il se sentait étrangement en confiance, à l'aise, avec cette moldue qui n'attendait rien de lui et n'avait aucun lien avec les évènements tragiques du mois précédent. Rien ici ne lui rappelait la mort de Lily et James, la trahison de Sirius et la mort de ce pauvre Peter. Dans ce foyer chaleureux, il sentait ses blessures s'estomper.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, le thé se transforma en petit déjeuner copieux et une longue discussion. Ils se dévoilaient l'un à l'autre avec pudeur, évoquant avec demi-mots les drames de leurs vies. Le temps passa très vite et midi arriva. Mary réussit rapidement à le convaincre de rester pour le repas, disant qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il faut dire que Remus était bien et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir.

Au cours de la conversation, il laissa échapper qu'il recherchait un travail, quel qu'il soit. Mary leva un sourcil et lui demanda s'il aimait s'occuper des plantes. Remus bafouilla, perplexe. Il répondit qu'il avait eu quelques cours de botanique à l'école mais qu'il n'était pas le plus doué de sa classe.  
« Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de don, vous savez mon petit.. Si vous aimez les plantes, elles vous le rendront et deviendront grandes et belles. Je suis sure que vous ferez merveille. »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mary produisait des roses dans plusieurs serres à l'arrière de sa maison. Elle vieillissait et commençait à avoir du mal à faire tout le travail seule. Elle venait de lui offrir un travail sans le connaître et de lui donner par la même occasion un toit où vivre. Mary sourit chaleureusement et lui proposa de l'accompagner pour récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel.

Le soir, il dormit dans un lit bien chaud, sous un épais édredon en plume qui lui rappelait Poudlard. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois et il était presque surpris de retrouver cette sensation. La vieille dame avait besoin de compagnie, il l'avait bien compris. Mais elle avait plus de cœur que de raison et n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui il était vraiment pour l'accueillir chez elle. Il espérait ne pas la décevoir.

Les jours passèrent et il s'habitua rapidement au rythme de vie dans la petite maison. S'occuper des roses devint un plaisir, leur parfum capiteux l'entêtait délicieusement. Mary ne posa pas de question lorsqu'il tomba 'malade' un mois après, ni chaque mois ensuite. Elle était profondément cartésienne et ignorait totalement que les loup-garous existaient. Remus était bien.

Les années s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ils étaient devenus amis, Mary et lui. Elle le choyait comme son propre fils et s'occupait toujours de lui. Remus se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Un hiver, cinq ans après son arrivée, elle se mit à tousser douloureusement. Remus tenta de lui préparer une potion, parlant de recette de grand-mère, ce qui la soulagea un peu mais n'évita pas son déclin brutal. Elle s'éteint en quelques jours, malgré les soins du médecin moldu appelé en toute hâte.

Remus avait mal. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Là, c'était infiniment triste mais c'était l'ordre des choses. Le médecin du village lui avait appris qu'elle avait déjà un âge avancé et plus aucune famille vivante. Sa présence avait adouci sa fin. Il continua donc à s'occuper des roses, retrouvant les gestes que Mary lui avait enseignés.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour de Noël, un notaire vint le voir.  
« -Monsieur Lupin ?  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Je viens vous parler de la succession de Mme Gardner.  
-Ne vous en faites pas. Je quitterais les lieux dès que quelqu'un sera là, pour s'occuper des fleurs. Elle y tenait tellement. Je ne voudrais pas les laisser dépérir. »

L'homme sourit. Il lui tendit des papiers.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mary Gardner n'avait aucun héritier. Elle vous avait donc désigné comme successeur l'année passée. Vous héritez donc de tout, la maison, le terrain, les serres et la société de production et près de trois mille livres sterling. Si vous voulez bien signer ici… »

Remus s'exécuta en tremblant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Le notaire partit, après lui avoir remis ses exemplaires de l'acte de propriété. Alors il s'effondra sur une chaise et éclata en sanglot. Il souriait malgré tout. Dans sa tête, il priait pour le repos et le bonheur de Mary. Les lumières du sapin clignotaient gaiement. Ils avaient décoré ensemble la maison pour l'Avent et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à les défaire. Elles rendaient la bâtisse encore plus chaleureuse que d'habitude. Il avait eu un cadeau de Noël inespéré. Mary lui avait offert un foyer…

Voilà... J'espère que ce petit texte, écrit pour un échange de cadeau de Noël pourra vous plaire un peu...


End file.
